Pridelanders
The Pridelanders are the main pride of lions in The Lion King franchise. They serve as supporting characters in The Lion King (1994) and it's sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Excluding the Royal Family, the pride is made up with mostly adult lionesses. They reside at Pride Rock in the Pride Lands, an kingdom in Africa. In the comics, male cubs appear. There was at one point an offshoot of the Pridelanders called the Outsiders, who were banished to the Outlands by Simba (the current King of the Pride Lands) for supporting his evil uncle Scar. Apperances ''The Lion King' The Pridelanders are first seen at the start of the film watching the presentation of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's son Simba. They are later seen months later sleeping inside Pride Rock as Simba goes to wake Mufasa so he can have a tour of the Pride Lands. Three Pridelanders are seen lying outside Pride Rock as Simba goes to Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala to invite Nala to come with him to The Elephant Graveyard. The Pridelanders are later seen the follow night with Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala and Zazu after Scar informs them of Mufasa and Simba dying in a wildebeest stampede (unaware that Scar killed Mufasa and that Simba had fled the Pride Lands after believing that he caused the death). The Pridelanders then watch on in horror as Scar allows hyenas to enter the Pride Lands after becoming King. Years later, the Pride Lands no longer has food or water, but Scar refuses to do anything about it. After Simba returns to Pride Rock, he sends Nala to assemble the lionesses. When Simba confronts Scar, Nala and the Pridelanders back him up, with two lionesses helping Sarabi to her feet after Scar knocked her down. After it is discovered that Scar had killed Mufasa and blamed Simba for it, the Pridelanders join Simba in battling against the evil king and his hyenas. After Scar's defeat and death, the Pridelanders look on as Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars in victory. The lionesses roar back, accepting Simba as their new King. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Months after the previous film, it is revealed that after becoming King, Simba banished any Pridelanders who were loyal to Scar to the Outlands, thus forming the Outsiders, led by Scar's most loyal follower Zira. Two Pridelanders makes their first appearance when Simba challenges Zira, whose son Kovu has encountered the princess of the Pride Lands and Simba's daughter, Kiara. Two lionesses join Simba and Nala in challenging Zira, who attempts to win her way back into the Pride Lands, but Simba stands firm, and the added bulk of the pride convinces Zira to walk away peacefully with her son Kovu, whom Kiara had befriended. Years later, the lionesses wish Kiara (now an adolescent) good luck in her first hunt. When a wildfire starts in the Pride Lands (which was actually started by Zira's other children Nuka and Vitani as part of her plan for Kovu in infiltrate the pride to kill Simba and take over as King), the Pridelanders join Simba and Nala in searching for Kiara, who becomes trapped in the fire, but is rescued by Kovu. After Simba reluctantly allows Kovu to join his pride s thanks for saving Kiara, the Pridelanders return to Pride Rock and go inside for the night. A few days later, after Simba is hurt in an ambush set by Zira, the Pridelanders are seen at Pride Rock looking angrily down at Kovu (who Simba believed was in on the ambush) who comes to Simba for forgiveness. After Simba exiles Kovu from the Pride Lands and the animals chase him away, four Pridelanders stand in front of Kiara (who believes that Kovu is innocent) to stop her getting involved. After Kovu is gone, the four lionesses witness Kiara try to convince Simba to reconsider his decision, but he refuses and forbids Kiara to leave Pride Rock unescorted. The lionesses then look on as Kiara tells Simba that he will never be Mufasa (suggesting that Mufasa would have forgiven Kovu and the ambush is not his fault) they are shocked and saddened at this comment meaning that Simba has completely defied his father's paw prints and watch a heartbroken Kiara running inside the den weeping and not knowing she managed to sneak out through a hole in the den. Later that night, Zira, Vitani and the other Outsiders enter the Pride Lands and battle Simba and the Pridelanders. The pride is seen fighting fiercely against their foes, holding their own despite the obvious strength among the Outsiders. The battle is stopped when Kiara arrives with Kovu (having left Pride Rock to find him and convince him to reunite their prides) and convinces Simba that the Pridelanders and Outsiders are one. The Pridelanders and Outsiders watch on as Simba climbs down a cliff to save Kiara after she knocked Zira and herself off the cliff. After Zira's death, Simba allows Kovu and the Outsiders to join the Pridelanders again. The now reformed Pridelanders return to Pride Rock to witness the union of Kiara and Kovu. The lionesses then join the Royal Family in roaring. ''The Lion Guard'' So far the only other Pridelander lionesses to appear in the series besides Nala and Kiara are two cubs named Tiifu and Zuri, who serve as Kiara's friends. Known Pridelanders *Mohatu - King (formerly, deceased) *Ahadi - King (formerly, deceased) *Uru - Queen (formerly, deceased) *Mufasa - King (formerly, deceased) *Scar - King (formerly, deceased) *Sarabi - Queen (formerly, status unknown) *Sarafina - Member *Simba - King *Nala - Queen *Kiara - Princess *Kion - Prince and Leader of the Lion Guard *Kopa - Prince (books only) *Kovu - Prince Consort *Vitani - Member and former Outsider *Outsiders - Members *Tiifu - Member *Zuri - Member *Kula - Member (Nala's Dare only) *Chumvi - Member (Nala's Dare only) *Tojo - Member (The Orphan Birds only) *Simba's Aunt *Simba's Uncle *Simba's Cousins *Tama *Various unnamed lionesses Gallery ''The Lion King'' imagetlkmsspl .png|The Pridelanders at Simba's presentation Imagetlkssnatpwthipr.png|Sarabi, Nala, Sarafina and the Pridelanders looking on in horror as Scar allows hyenas into the Pride Lands. Imagetlkpridelanders.png|Two Pridelanders help Sarabi up Imagetlksnatpsuts.png|Nala, Sarabi and the Pridelanders stand up to Scar Imagetlkscarnalapride.png|The Pridelanders face Scar imagetlkpridelandersfight.png|The Pridelanders join in The Battle of Pride Rock imagetlkpridelandersroar.png|The Pridelanders welcome Simba as the new King of the Pride Lands ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Imagetlk2skpl.png|Two Pridelander lionesses join Simba in confronting Zira. Imagetlk2sknpl.png Imagetlk2kpls.jpeg|Two Pridelanders stop Kiara from interfering in Kovu's exile. Imagetlkiispsimbapridelanders.jpeg|Simba and the Pridelanders prepare to battle Zira and the Outsiders. Imagetlk2snkkplunion.png|The reformed Pridelanders at Kiara and Kovu's union Kovu's Union ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgrotrktzk.png|Kiara and Kion with Tiifu and Zuri Imagetlgfnfkionkiaranalazuritiifu.png|Tiifu and Zuri with Kiara, Kion and Nala Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Male Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals